leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kharjou/ADC tips chosing first big item
hello fellow summoners , this is my first blog , i made an account because of anonymous comments being disabled (haha x) ) i write this blog to help people who are not too sure about what item to pick with your ADC first , because i often see people picking weird first items as a starter on their ADC like a phantom dancer first this is really important : if you get a lead it can change a lot if you use your money in an optimal way to do more with the same amount of money or if you're behind or equal and the other adc buys an item not as good as yours rushed so we'll pick a few ADC and see what damage they actually dish with which items rushed i wanted to pick graves in the numbers but it seems like nobody plays him anymore jsut like corki according to lolking so i'll go with the 3 most used ADC: * caitlyn *miss fortune *ezreal ( btw mf has a much better winrate than the two others , i guess ez is fun to play but not so awesome anymore, cait is roughly 50%) so you can confront them if you want after but this is more to do one after another and see which item is best rushed ( although it can be situational but you'll see with the result which item is better rushed in which situation, and which is never to be rushed ) GOLD : we will say that the adc has 5k gold for testing purposes , ofc an IE is better than a PD alone because it's MUCH more expensive but we'll see with the same amount of gold so PD + something vs IE for example RUNES : ' we'll take runes in the numbers so a basic runepage with 16 ad: red/quints AD flat + 1 AD glyph ( swap a magic resist glyph to get 1 more AD as it rounds down it you don't hit 16, simple trick 1 more AD 1 less mr for laning) basic so armor yellow and mr / level or flat blue but we don't care about those , it to be closer to the actual in game stuff not using arpen because it would make the maths work depending on enemy armor which we won't count '''MASTERIES ': we'll take common adc masteries with 21 offensive ( some go 21/9/0 , most pro players go 21/5/4 for flash and mana regen masteries , but we're only taking in account the offensive part so we don't care about mana and stuff we'll go 21 offensive that's it. (and we won't count havoc mastery: it gives 2% wether you go IE or BT so it doesn't matter.) 'LEVEL ': we'll try it at level 12 to be fair i guess caitlyn' so we'll take her base stats (offensive ofc, i'm not interested in who is most likely to get instagibbed by a nida spear at level 6, but in what item to rush.) AD : 47+ 3/ level AS : 0.668 +3%/level '''LEVEL 8' AD =83 base +16 runes + 3 masteries flat + 8,04 ( 12x0,67 deadliness mastery)= 110,04 AS = 0.90848 base +0,02672 mastery: 0. AS + 20% berzerker's greaves= 0.9352+ 0.1336 =1,0688 AD: 110 AS: 0.98864 passive: 150% every 7th attack ''' INFINITY EDGE rush: first try : IE rush with zerks: 3800 +900g: 4700 g AD: 180 ( 97 bonus AD ) for 10 seconds of AAing : 10 AA (roughly 180x 10= 1800 damage + 2.5 crit ( 25% chance so ) one crit = 450 now once there's a half crit ( ofc people don't half crit but it's the dps on 10 sec we try here), and one passive hit 180 x6 + 450x2 +315 + 270 = 1080 + 900 + 585= 2565 '''2565 AA damage in 10 sec now spells : we level R > Q > E > W so Q level 5 180 + 130% AD R level 2 475 + 200% bonus AD E level 4 230 + 80% ap W level 1 80 + 60% ap 414 (Q) + 669 ® + 230 (E) + 80 ( W)= 1393 spells deal 1393 damage here now we saw the damage with zerks/ IE let's see with BT ''' BLOODTHIRSTER rush: so we'll go with BT + zerks : 3200 +900 = 4100 g so add an avarice blade : 4900 g ( as fast as IE due to gold income with avarice and farm bonus) AD 210 (127 bonus) same AS 10 seconds of AA: 210 x 10 and once it crits as 10% chance 210x9 +420 and one passive proc so 210 x8 + 420+315= 2415 ( 150 less than IE so -15/ AA) spells damage: 453 (Q)+ 729 ® + 310 ( E+W)= 1492 damage (99 more than IE) 7 x15 = 105 you need to use 7 AA to deal as much damage with an IE as you do with a BT after hiting your spells right now it's simple : BT / avarice is superior to IE on cait , a LOT because you have more burst (unless you crit all the time ofc) with spells + AA on short fights AND you have 18% lifesteal which wasn't even in the maths.) now that the logical part has been proven we'll see about phantom dancer rush PHANTOM DANCER rush' now let's see PD rush: 900 g zerks + 2800 PD: 3700 so we can add a pickaxe for 875 g and a longsword 400g : we have zerks/ PD/ pickaxe/ longsword for 4975 g ( you'll use them for either IE/ vamp/ LW, etc...) now let's see for AA : you have 0,98864 AS + 0.334 AS (PD) = 1,32264 AS 110+ 25+10 AD: 135 AD ( 52 bonus) you have 30% crit chance so in 10 seconds you attack 13 times here! and do 30% crit you deal 13 times 135 without crit : 1755 now with crit : + 30% damage as 30% will crit 1755 x 130% = 2281 damage now with passive you get 2 procs : + 175,5 damage =2456 damage per 10 sec yes, you actually deal a tiny bit more than with a BT but i won't count the spell damage as it will be utter crap. so i won't waste my time so basically you don't deal more than an IE with either AAing or casting spells so , on caitlyn best rushed : BT, worst item rushed : phantom dancer, IE is not that good rushed but if you feel lucky about the crit, why not but it's a huge gamble and the probabilities are not on your side. this is true on a lot of adc i'm not sure wether i finish this or not for the other adc, simply because i don't know how to save this so i'd have to publish everytime instead of save and publish at the en'd''' Category:Blog posts